Les hommes au sein de votre version
by Spirit Of Ryuu
Summary: You didn't know this was going to happen. You had a fun day at school cosplaying as Neji Hyuga, then you went right to the store for food shopping, then you spotted two young men. When you decided to help them that is when you knew your life has changed.


Summary: On your way home from cooking class and the grocery, you notice two strange boys who looked totally lost and confused and saw that no one would help them. As you went to walk by them you stopped smelling fresh air and looked at the boy, and your eyes widened to see him both of them staring back at you. And without meaning to you ask them if they need help. And when you see one of the boys smile and thank you, you smile in return, but as soon as you looked at the other boy you felt your heart stop for a moment as you got a good look at the boy…the second boy was none other than Hao Asakura…and as soon as you looked back at the other boy your realized he was Yoh Asakura…but the strange thing is…they look real…and you knew then your life was about to get turned upside down by the events to come.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_**Stressed out words**_

_Flash Backs / Dreams / Memories_

_**I do now own Shaman King**_

_**M-M-M-M**_

You were walking back from your cooking class that you took, you were carrying 4 plastic grocery bags, two hanging off of each arm as you and you were carrying three huge bulging paper bags in your arms, your hair which was down to your knee's was done in a style similar to Hyuga Neji's, you were actually cosplaying as him at the moment wearing his arc II outfit, as you were the president of the cosplay club at school, and they made you dress as Neji instead of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, Ren Tao, Hao and Yoh Asakura as those were the people you could look most like, you had everything to make you look exactly like Neji, even the contacts, 'Geez…I bought too much…I guess I'll have extra food…I hate living alone in a one room apartment…I'm only 15…geez…we own the damn apartment complex and they gave me a one bedroom apartment…but it really is nice…nice sized kitchen…big bathroom with a shower, tub, sink, and toilet, and a big bedroom that could fit three futons on the tatami floor, two night stands, a huge dresser with a mirror a tv and a changing screen…its pretty good…mom and dad are cheap scaps... they don't like how I am in an anime world a lot…always on and such…' you thought with a sigh.

"Ah…miss…ah…sir…excuse me…please…ah…" you heard someone in Japanese accent, it was a boy.

You stopped to see two teenage boys looking totally out of place, and you noticed their outfits, 'Huh…they are dressed as Hao and Yoh Asakura…they look lost…no one is helping them…well it is a big city after all…but…the one dressed as Yoh looks really lost…' you thought as you then went to walk past them, but you got a wift of the purest air you had ever smelt before and stopped and looked over at the two boys to see them staring right back at you, and your eyes widened a tiny bit as you also notice them stare at you with wide eyes as they stared at your eyes, 'They are looking at me…oh…my contacts…erk…I…might drop the bags…' you thought trying to adjust the bags, you saw the Yoh boy give you a really cute pathetic look and you sighed and asked, "Do you two need help? Or are you both lost." You asked in a monotone voice.

The boy dressed as Hao narrowed his eyes at you and stayed silent his arms crossed over his white poncho.

"Yes! We are lost…well…actually…um…we have no clue how we got here and well…it's really, really different here." Said the Yoh look alike he held a kicked puppy look about him.

You stared at the Yoh look alike and sighed and said, "Come with me…explain your story to me when we reach my home. That is…if you think you can trust me." You added looking at the Hao look alike.

The Hao boy stared at you hard looking into your byakugan contact laced eyes and grunted saying let's go.

The Yoh look alike then said "Hey…you look like you need some help…here." He then took the three paper bags you were holding and he was carrying them and he laughed as you started to protest, "You're helping us. So we will help you." He said with a relaxed look on his face.

The Hao look alike didn't even bother to help as he was glaring at everything around him.

"Alright…follow me." You said and you started to lead the way to your home, 'What have I gotten myself into...' you thought.

_**M-M-M-M**_

**A/N-**

**The "You" In this is a male. I will have another "You" Fic as female up soon. I just want some yaoi lawl. I don't want to make an oc yet…but I just might turn this into an OC one in the next chapter. It depends on your reviews or what not…or if you want I am good at making people into OCs…all you got to do is pm me your info, like how you want to look, your personality, age, height, likes dislikes and what not.**

**-Spirit of Ryuu-**


End file.
